March 28th
by extraordinaire
Summary: SasuSaku. "He forgot your birthday?" Ino screamed as Tenten muttered something that sounded an awful lot like jackass. Yes, Sakura's lovely husband has forgotten one of the most important days of the year. He shall recieve hell, for that I can assure you.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Happy Birthday Sakura!_

**March 28****th**

_Written by xBrokenxDreamsx _

"Oka-san!" Little Mikoto cheered while hugging her mothers leg. "Read me a bed time story, please?" Said black-haired-girl was batting her eyelashes cutely at her mother. Sakura really could never resist her charm.

"Of course sweetie." She answered while going over to the shelf and grabbing a book off the shelf.

A few minutes into the fairytale, Mikoto had fallen into a deep slumber. Sakura tucked in her adorable little girl with the same emerald eyes as herself.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered from behind the pink-haired woman. She was surprised in hearing is voice when she was completely serene watching their daughter sleep.

"Oh, hi. How was the mission?" Sakura asked once they were out of the sleeping girl's room.

"The Mist Country is never exciting, especially if Naruto is there." Sasuke sighed while sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, he's your best friend." Sakura argued while playfully hitting him on the arm. He winced so Sakura took this as a sign to start healing him.

"Well, I believe that since you're my wife, you're supposed to be siding with me." Sasuke said as he relaxed from Sakura's warm touch to his arm.

"Well I believe that since you're my husband, you better listen to what I say, for I could not heal your right now."

"But you would anyway." _He did have a point. _Sakura smiled and gently placed her lips on his, for she hadn't done that for a few days because of his mission. Sasuke eagerly responded for he missed it as well.

"Oto-san, you're home!" Mikoto cheered while running out of her room and tackling her father into a hug. Sasuke returned the gesture whole-heartedly for he missed his two favorite girls.

"How are you?" He asked while ruffling the girls messed up hair from her five minutes of sleeping.

"I'm well. I just missed you so much! So did Oka-san! She'd say your name in her sleep." Sakura blushed at the statement that her daughter made, for she knew that it was true. Sakura had a sleep talking problem, and whenever Sasuke wasn't next to her in bed, she'd rant about it.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked while shooting Sakura a mischievous smirk that always made her shiver.

"Yup!" Mikoto cheered and brought both her parents into a hug.

"You should probably get some sleep now Miko-chan. You do have to go to the academy tomorrow." Mikoto sighed, but obliged her parent's orders and was ushered back to her room.

* * *

"Goodnight." Sasuke said while turning off his bedside lamp and snuggling under the covers near Sakura, for he was very tired.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura drawled while looking over at her husband.

"Hn," came Sasuke's casual grunt

"Maybe, _I don't know_, do you want to um, do something _fun_?" Sakura questioned while tracing circles on his well-developed chest. He grabbed her hand and started planting soft kisses on her knuckles.

"Not tonight. I'm tired." He stated while interlocking their fingers.

"Okay. Love you. Night." Sakura sighed, annoyed that she didn't get what she wanted, but was still a bit okay. She knew that she'd get some tomorrow for tomorrow was a very special day. Tomorrow was the day that Sakura got her way. Tomorrow was the day that everyone flooded her with love, happiness and, let's not forget, gifts.

Tomorrow was March 28.

Tomorrow was Sakura's birthday.

* * *

"Goodbye Oto-san, Oka-san." Mikoto said before going off with Hinata and her and Naruto's son, Kalari. Hinata and Sakura would take turn in taking their kids of the same age to the academy.

Sasuke waved off to his child. Sakura would have done the same, but she was still getting ready. It was taking her longer than usual to get ready, and she woke up way earlier and easier.

"Good morning." Sakura greeted while walking into the kitchen with much confidence in her stance. Sasuke glanced at his wife who was looking particularly beautiful this morning.

"Aa." Sasuke grunted and went over to the sink to put his now empty dishes in there.

_"Well…"_

"Well _what_?" Sasuke asked, irritably. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Nothing," she said while grinning sheepishly. He was probably just fooling her, since he could never forget his wife's birthday. He hadn't for the five years that they were together, so why start now.

"I should probably get going. I have training." Sasuke said bluntly while walking past Sakura.

"What, no _goodbye kiss_ for your lovely wife?" Sakura questions with a pout on her face. Sasuke knows that it would be bad to kiss her right now, for he can't control his hormones when his lips are placed _anywhere_ on her body. It would cause some, _things_, and he wouldn't be able to train.

Sasuke lightly placed his lips on Sakura's and mentally slapped himself for he realized that she was wearing mint-lemon lip gloss. What is so wrong with this? Well, that's his favorite lip gloss on her. Others appear too sweet, but this one has a nice lime flavor to it. It was tart.

He found himself kissing her more deeply and wrapping his arms around her waist as she entangled her slender fingers into his hair.

"Training," Sasuke mumbled into Sakura's mouth that was now open from Sasuke's tongue. He really didn't care about training, but he was always on time and Naruto would kill him for being late.

Sakura returned his mutter with a moan as Sasuke's hand traveled _down there_.

"Sasuke-teme, open up!" Naruto screamed while banging on the door. Sasuke and Sakura instantly broke away from the kiss as they both rushed to the door.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted while waving at the couple.

"I'll get my kunai." Sasuke stated while turning around and walking away into the bedroom where he hid all his weapons from a mischievous little girl.

"Happy Birthday!" Naruto cheered while hugging his pink-haired teammate.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura smiled sadly, for he seemed to have remembered better than the man she wed.

"Let's go." Sasuke said while walking past the door.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?" Sasuke asked impatiently while turning around to face his wife.

"Well, um, is there, anything that you want to say to me, you know, um?" Sasuke contemplated and realized that there was nothing going on today that would need to be recognized.

"Have a nice day?" Sasuke tried as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You too." Sakura returned sadly while waving lazily goodbye.

* * *

"He forgot your birthday?" Ino asked, obviously very upset with the fact that her best friend had just told her.

"Yeah…" Sakura whispered sadly.

"He's such a jackass." Tenten concluded.

"Well, what should I do?"

"Hm, well, once, Neji forgot our anniversary. I didn't talk to him for a week, but then he realized his wrong doings and said he was sorry. Oh, and bought me some new kunai as well as this necklace." Tenten explained while flaunting her jewelry that lay on her neck.

"Once, Naruto-kun forgot a date for dinner we had at a nice restaurant and I sat there at the restaurant for about an hour an a half with all these waiters coming up to me, asking me if I needed anything, feeling sorry for me."

"That's so like him. What did you do?"

"Well, he said he was sorry, and I said okay, and he took me out to eat again, at a different restaurant."

"You weren't mad?" Tenten asked.

"Nope." Hinata answered, completely confident.

"Well, Sakura, I think that you should ignore him for a while until he realizes his mistake." Ino tried.

"Yeah, that's probably what I should do. Well, I must go pick up Mikoto. Are you coming Hinata?" Sakura questioned while getting up from the table she was currently sitting at.

"Sure." Hinata said and left with Sakura.

* * *

"Mommy, Kalari said it was your birthday today, so happy birthday!" Mikoto cheered while hugging her mother.

"Thank you Miko-chan." Sakura said wholeheartedly for she really did need this support from her daughter.

"Look, I made this just for you!" The little girl held up a pink card to her mother.

"Thank you sweetie." She said while kissing her on the head. "Let's head home."

_Well, at least _someone_ remembered… _

* * *

"Hey." Sasuke greeted from behind Sakura while placing his arms around her waist. He was feeling awfully sweet since he had been rather harsh this morning.

"Hi." Sakura muttered angrily while quickly moving out of his stronghold on her. Sasuke looked inquisitively at his wife for she never rejected his flirts, since they were so rare.

"Is Mikoto asleep?"

"Yes." Sakura answered abruptly while continuing putting the cleaned dishes away in the cabinets.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm going to bed." Sakura breezed right past him, but instead of walking up the stairs to her and Sasuke's bedroom, she went into the living room and lay down on the couch. Sasuke looked over at her with confusion all over his face.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

Sakura didn't answer Sasuke's question, so he just sighed and went into the kitchen, not wanting to start something with her.

_She probably just had a bad day at work._ Sasuke concluded in his mind.

Sasuke opened the fridge to take out something to drink. He closed the door and noticed a pink card decorated quite badly with glitter glue and magic markers. Sasuke read the colorful bits on the card that seemed to be words.

_'Happy Birthday Oka-san!'_ It said in sparkling silver letters.

_It isn't Sakura's birthday yet. It's only the 27__th__. Her birthday is the 28__th__, tomorrow._ Sasuke confirmed to himself. She must have made the card early for her darling mother.

Still, Sasuke really needed to find out what was bugging her today. He'd never forget her birthday. He even had a gift ready for tomorrow; a beautiful necklace made of real diamonds shaped into a cherry blossom.

He needed to find out and make his wife happy, even though he knew he was going into dangerous territory asking her such questions.

* * *

"Sakura," Sasuke started while sitting next to the couch, "I need to ask you something important." He now took the blanket covering her head off to see that she was still awake. She simply glared at her husband.

"What?" She spat venomously.

"Look, I know I'll get in huge trouble for asking this or whatever, but seriously, you have to tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is that you forgot my freaking birthday!" Sasuke looked appalled at Sakura. Okay, so _appalled_ isn't the right word, for Uchiha's just didn't do that. His eyes just opened a millimeter or two more than usual as he gazed at his lovely bride.

"Sakura, I didn't. Your birthday's tomorrow."

"No, my birthday is on March 28!"

"I know! _Tomorrow_!"

"Sasuke today is the 28th!"

"No it's not!"

"Look at the calendar!" Sasuke did so to see that she was right.

"I thought it was the 27th!" Sasuke complained while slumping down on the floor in defeat.

"Did you really?" Sakura giggled and Sasuke took that as a very good sign.

"Yeah…" Sasuke admitted while cradling his head in his hands.

Sakura just giggled more and sat down next to him on the floor, snuggling into his warm form.

"I'm really sorry you thought I forgot. I'd never really forget." Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"That means a lot Sasuke-kun." Sasuke was glad to hear the suffix added back onto his name.

Sasuke smirked and leaned in, placing a light kiss on Sakura's lips. She giggled at the soft meeting of their lips and grabbed his hand.

"But, this doesn't mean that you're off the hook." Sasuke looked over at Sakura with a smile on. "You'll have to make it up to me tomorrow!"

"Well, you could take the day off, and I don't have to go training and I have no missions." Sakura liked that idea.

"Okay." She answered, the leaned in for a kiss that would lead to some other things.

And as Sakura and Sasuke tumbled their way into the bedroom, careful not to wake up their daughter, they realized that it doesn't matter the day of the actual birthday. Sure, he'd gotten the date wrong, but Sakura is always treated with love and kindness everyday. Sure, the present thing is nice, but Sasuke has always bought her nice things.

For March 28 was a date, not a specific day of love and joy. Sakura earns such things daily from her husband. What else does 26-year-old need?

And before the couple drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Sasuke cuddled close to Sakura and whispered in her ear.

_"Happy Birthday."_


End file.
